Power Rangers Legend Legion
Power Rangers Legend Legion is the Gamepad's translation of Thunderyo's first season of Super Sentai. This season is themed around Roman Mythology and angels. The special things this season are the Minizords, which do not combine with the Megazords. Instead they serve as backup and cannon fodder. General Information Power Rangers Gamepad Era Number 1 Theme Song: Go Go Legends Next: Power Rangers Zodiac Squad Synopsis The Earth is about to face a grave threat! The evil Barbados has returned with his army of demons to take over the Earth. Princess Gaia, who sacrificed her powers to defeat him 500 years ago, is prepared to train others to defend the Earth. She picks her candidates, and five are chosen from the group. They are more than simply heroes. They are...Power Rangers Legend Legion! Rangers Make Backstories * Martin Wilson Martin is the Red Ranger who wields the element of Fire. In the past, he lost his mother. As a result, he is a loner who had issues trusting other people. His zords are the Feather Dragon and Orange Centaur. He returns in Cowboy Command ''in the episode "Guardian Angels". His actor would be Ty Wood. * Axl Irons Axl is the rule-following Blue Ranger with the element of Water. His zords are the Angel and Teal Merman. His actor would be Bradley James. * Dimitri Galloway Dimitri is the adventurous Yellow Ranger with the element of Earth. His zords are the Griffin and Peach Centauress. * Forrest Holmes Forrest is the noble Green Ranger with the element of Nature. His zords are the Pegasus and Lime Minotaur. His actor would be David Henrie. * Trixie Lockhart Trixie is the graceful Pink Ranger with the element of Air. His zords are the Phoenix and Lavender Monoceros. Her actor would be Chloe Moretz. * Jericho Morales Jericho is the brooding Crimson Ranger. His zords are the Garuda and the Gold Sphinx. * Diana Morales Diana is the Navy Ranger and the sister of Jericho. Her zords are the Kinnara and the Silver Anubis. Her actress would be Meaghan Martin. Allies * Princess Gaia Princess Gaia is the guardian of Earth. She trains the rangers using her past experience as a Ranger. She is wise, humble, and loving. Near the end of the series, she regains her powers and becomes the Cyan Princess Ranger again. Villains ''The main villains in this season are based on a demon from a different mythology and a character from a film by the director Tim Burton. The main villains are named after various words associated with demonic forces. * Barbados Barbados is the ultimate demon who has the power to cloak the world in Darkness. For most of the series, Princess Gaia's Containment Magic prevents him from leaving the Underworld. During the finale, he finally breaks free and invades. He is destroyed by the entire Legend Legion. Barbados is based on Satan from Christian mythology and Oogie Boogie, the main antagonist from The Nightmare Before Christmas. * (Right-Hand Man) Based on Asura from Hindu mythology and Edward Scissorhands * (Female Villain) Based on Lilith from Jewish mythology and the Corpse Bride * Chrom Chrom is the Purple Ranger with the power of Darkness. He was once Gaia's partner. He switches sides often because his goal is to fight against strong opponents. His zord is the Bat. * Nemesi The Nemesi are based on Tsukumogami from Japanese mythology and Frankenweenie. Their name is a corruption of the word "Nemesis". Monsters The monsters are already existent in the World of Demons. The way they decide who to send up to attack humanity is a lottery. Every monster places a magical stone sphere into a machine. One sphere is pulled out, and that monster must fight the Rangers. If they lose, that monster's sphere is absorbed into their body. This revives them and makes them grow giant. The monsters this season are based on monsters from Greco-Roman mythology. Their designs incorporate parts of three different animals. * Battering Ram Basis: Faun Animals: Goat, Shark, Crocodile * Scream Queen Basis: Harpy Animals: Vulture, Scorpion, Earthworm * Dog Pound Basis: Cerberus Animals: Dog, Gorilla, Poison Dart Frog * Eye Thrash Basis: Cyclops Animals: Rhinoceros, Turtle, Pufferfish * Black Widow Basis: Arachne Animals: Spider, Mouse, Snail * Undersnaker Basis: Medusa Animals: Cobra, Deer, Octopus * Vamprincess Motif: Lamia Animals: Bat, Rabbit, Jellyfish * Annihigator Motif: Ammit Animals: Crocodile, Lion, Hippopotamus * Monkey Buisness Motif: Nue Animals: Monkey, Raccoon, Snake * Dream Eater Motif: Baku Animals: Tapir, Elephant, Ox * Smackrabbit Motif: Wolpertinger Animals: Rabbit, Deer, Hummingbird * Fish Fu Motif: Kelpie Animals: Horse, Fish, Frog * Testerworm Motif: Tatzelwurm Animals: Snake, Cat, Earthworm * Shellraiser Motif: Tarasque Animals: Bear, Turtle, Scorpion * Hog of War Motif: Hundun Animals: Pig, Bear, Bird * Fox Star Motif: Enfield Animals: Fox, Eagle, Wolf Arsenal Transformation Devices * Angelic Morpher Morph Call:"Angel Awaken!" * Underworld Morpher Morph Call:"Underworld Awaken!" Roll Call: * "Flames of the Dragon! Legend Legion...RED!" * "Power of the Hydra! Legend Legion...BURNING RED!"(if Battlizer is active) * "Wings of the Angel! Legend Legion...BLUE!" * "Strength of the Griffin! Legend Legion...YELLOW!" * "Speed of the Pegasus! Legend Legion...GREEN!" * "Heart of the Phoenix! Legend Legion...PINK!" * "Royalty of the Garuda! Legend Legion...CRIMSON!" * "Rhythem of the Kinnara! Legend Legion...NAVY!" * "Light of the Earth! Legend Legion...PRINCESS!" * "Heavenly Light to Blind the Blight! Power Rangers...LEGEND LEGION!" Multi-Use Devices: * Angelic Cards Individual Weapons and Team Attack: * Water Wing Rod * Pegasus Plant Rod * Phoenix Wind Rod * Kinnara Trident Eye of Heaven(Team Attack) The five rangers combine their weapons to form a star weapon. Then a purple eye appears in the center and fires a giant laser. Blitzkrieg Mode(Battlizer) Morph Call:"Ignite the Fire in My Soul!" Chrom is the first character to use this mode. When Martin learns to tap into the power of the Hydra, he is able to make his fire even hotter than before. He is taught to use it by Chrom. When he does this, he can enter the mighty Blitzkrieg Mode. In Burning Mode, Martin's fire is more wild which makes Blitzkrieg Mode require concentration. It's finisher is the '''Blitzkrieg Bomber'. In the Sentai, it is called Burning Mode.'' Zords * Dragon Megazords * Angelic Dragon Warrior Mode * Angel Megazord(Sunlight Flash) * Underworld Megazord(Necro Laser) * Egyptian Legend Megazord * Hydra Megazord Minizords * Centaur Minizord(Energy Arrow) * Monoceros Minizord * Merman Minizord * Minotaur Minizord(Labyrinth Slash) * Centauress Minizord(Ancient Axe) Episodes # Angels Heard on High # The Maze Runner # Fire and Forget # Angels Cornered # Underworld Power # The Purple Plight Episode Titles # Episode 1 is named after a Catholic hymn. # Episode 2 is a reference to a book series. Kami Sentai Tenshinger(Belongs to Thunderyo) https://thunderyo.deviantart.com/gallery/37758775/Kami-Sentai-TENSHINGER Notes * This season's name refers to the Roman gods being legendary in terms of power. It is 'NOT '''indicating that this is an anniversary season. It is the first season in the series so it can't be an anniversary. Once this team or any future team defeats their villain and saves the world, '''THAT '''is when the team is counted as Legendary and can therefore cameo or crossover with future teams such as ''Cowboy Command. * Tenshinger is the first season in Ranger history to be themed after angels. The second is Power Rangers Angel Army.